Deadshot
by Tarentilla
Summary: Quella per Blaine è un'estate da ricordare per molte ragioni. È l'estate in cui si diploma dal college con un major in Matematica ed un minor in Musical Theatre. È l'estate in cui fa domanda per entrare nei Servizi Segreti, e con sua grande sorpresa viene accettato. È l'estate in cui suo padre finalmente è orgoglioso di lui, e riesce anche ad accettare il fatto che non gli present


DEADSHOT

Quella per Blaine è un'estate da ricordare per molte ragioni.  
È l'estate in cui si diploma dal college con un major in Matematica ed un minor in Musical Theatre.  
È l'estate in cui fa domanda per entrare nei Servizi Segreti, e con sua grande sorpresa viene accettato.  
È l'estate in cui suo padre finalmente è orgoglioso di lui, e riesce anche ad accettare il fatto che non gli presenterà mai una fidanzata.  
È l'estate in cui viene assegnato allo SHIELD, per contribuire con le sue capacità al buon esito del progetto Avengers.  
Ma soprattutto, quella nel cuore di Blaine rimarrà per sempre l'estate di Kurt.

Blaine lo incrocia in un corridoio, mentre è alla ricerca di una macchinetta del caffè. Si sorridono, un po' per educazione, un po' per curiosità, visto che tutti lì sembrarono troppo impegnati anche solo per parlare. Kurt si presenta e, venuto a conoscenza dell'oggetto della sua queste, si propone di aiutarlo. Trovano un bollitore e del caffè solubile, e senza accorgersene passano quasi un'ora a parlare. Qualcosa li accomuna, una specie di affinità elettiva che li rende incredibilmente simili. Iniziano a vedersi sempre più spesso. Non si rende conto che Kurt non lavora alla logistica, come lui, ma che è un agente operativo, fino a che non legge il suo nome su uno dei rapporti: la verità è che lui e Kurt quando sono insieme parlano di tutto, tranne che di lavoro. È una sorta di tabù che permette loro di separarsi dal resto del mondo, come in un sogno. E quelle settimane per Blaine passano come un sogno; sono ubriachi di felicità, ebbri di emozioni. Insieme imparano a conoscersi, e forse anche ad amarsi.

In una delle ultime serate di agosto, Kurt lo trascina fuori dalla sede dello SHIELD di nascosto e lo porta a New York con l'ultimo traghetto disponibile. Nonostante viva nel New Jersey da quasi tre mesi, Blaine non ha mai visto New York, e il suo primo incontro con la città è magico. Con le luci dei grattacieli a fare atmosfera ed il mare che si infrange sulla balaustra del porto, Kurt gli dà il suo regalo di compleanno, quel compleanno che Blaine stava per passare in riunione: è un sottile anello di titanio, una lega all'apparenza leggera, ma fra le più forti al mondo. Ne indossa uno anche lui. Si baciano, ed inebriato da tutto Blaine desidera che quell'estate non finisca mai. Le cose belle, tuttavia, non sono destinate a durare in eterno.  
Una mattina trova sulla sua scrivania l'anello, quello del molo. Nient'altro, neppure una riga.  
Kurt se ne è andato, e fuori la neve inizia ad attecchire.

Si dice che solo attraverso i tempi più duri si possa temprare veramente l'animo di un uomo.  
I primi mesi dopo l'improvvisa partenza di Kurt sono terribili. Il suo cuore si sta dilaniando e straziando, e gli sembra di essere diventato un fantasma, privo di qualsiasi scopo o desiderio. Non sente più nulla, se non la stanchezza ed il dolore. Persino il mondo che lo circonda ha perso il suo colore, il suo senso; ha provato a tornare a New York, ma non è riuscito neppure a scendere dal traghetto.  
Il suo lavoro inizia ad accumularsi sulla scrivania: ha desiderato tanto quell'incarico, e adesso non ricorda neppure il perché. Giorno dopo giorno, nessuno sembra accorgersi di nulla allo SHIELD, tranne che del suo rendimento, in caduta libera. Una mattina, trascina a fatica il passo fino all'ufficio del Generale. Nick Fury è una pietra miliare dei Servizi Segreti, una leggenda nel suo lavoro, forse persino un personaggio che il vecchio Blaine avrebbe considerato un suo eroe, da cui avrebbe aspirato a ricevere gesti di approvazione; ma questo appartiene al passato. Adesso, le parole furiose del suo superiore gli arrivano distanziate, come un eco, qualcosa che non riesce sentire completamente e che dunque non ha importanza, almeno per un'anima straziata. E' questo, che il grande militare non riesce a comprendere: anche se Blaine Anderson è lì davanti a lui, in piedi, con le mani lungo i fianchi, il peso leggermente spostato verso sinistra, lo sguardo fisso e concentrato, la sua mente è anni luce rispetto a protocolli da eseguire e scadenze da rispettare, non può preoccuparsi di guerre intergalattiche o di giuramenti da mantenere ad ogni costo. Il suo rimprovero per lui non ha più significato: è solo un'altra delle tante cose che continuano ad accadere tutt'intorno a lui, senza che ne partecipi.  
Dopo un breve momento di silenzio, in cui Blaine presume che Fury abbia terminato il suo forzato soliloquio, agisce d'inconscio, secondo quello che lui stesso ha abituato la sua mente a fare in maniera autonoma; saluta, non preoccupandosi se il generale consideri il loro colloquio terminato o meno, ed esce dall'ufficio, mentre qualcuno degli astanti, incuriosito, lo fissa per un attimo, prima di tornare a quel che stava facendo. Nessuno ha tempo per sentimentalismi, da quelle parti.  
Blaine continua a camminare, nonostante tutto, nonostante non si renda conto dell'ambiente che lo circonda. Forse è per questo, che quando dal muro adiacente alle scale si apre una porta e qualcuno lo afferra per un braccio, non ha una reazione pronta. L'aria frizzante e gelida dall'esterno gli investe il volto, e per un attimo qualcosa in lui si muove; poi, chi l'ha tirato fuori chiude di scatto la porta di comunicazione, facendolo sobbalzare d'istinto.  
"Blaine Anderson?" il tono è di conferma, più che una domanda. A parlare è stato un uomo che Blaine è certo di non aver mai visto prima; abbastanza alto, muscoloso, di un'età indefinita fra i quaranta e i cinquant'anni, dall'atteggiamento e dalle armi che porta sicuramente un militare, anche se in abiti civili.  
Blaine, per mero sforzo intellettuale, fa per aprire bocca, per chiedergli come faccia a conoscere il suo nome, dato che lui è una semplice pedina di una grande organizzazione piena di celebrità; ma viene interrotto.

"Colidge Forest, Vermont" gli ordina seccamente, lanciandogli al volo un mazzo di chiavi "Ci dovresti arrivare in cinque ore da qui, la moto è parcheggiata davanti all'ufficio export, ala Sud".

Blaine stringe le chiavi senza capire, e per la prima volta negli ultimi tempi una qualche emozione risuona nella sua voce.

"Non so quali informazioni lei abbia ricevuto su di me o di quest'organizzazione, ma le assicuro che una mia potenziale assenza, oltre che violare il contratto da me firmato, sarebbe immediatamente notificata" ribatte, cercando, senza esito, di suonare professionale. L'uomo che ha davanti lo squadra con aria scettica.

"Nick Fury si accorge dei suoi impiegati solo quando vengono trapassati da una pallottola, e forse nemmeno in quel caso" replica freddamente "E poi, non sono venuto qui per rapirti o rubare informazioni perfettamente inutili dall'archivio dello SHIELD."

"E allora che cosa pretende da me? Cosa vogliono tutti?!" la voce di Blaine è esasperata, e sembra sull'orlo di una crisi isterica, ma lo sconosciuto non è così facilmente impressionabile. Sa che un uomo senza il controllo di sé è pericoloso, e che se il giovane perde la testa ora, questo manderà all'aria tutto. Ecco perché, un secondo dopo, lo afferra per le spalle e lo sbatte contro il muro dell'edificio, facendo tremare il ballatoio della scala antincendio dove si trovano.

"Ascoltami bene, ragazzino: non ho tempo per i tuoi crolli emotivi. Kurt sta lavorando per Loki, nella sua fortezza nella foresta di Colidge. Quindi adesso tu ti dai una calmata, fai un bel respiro, prendi quella moto e ti precipiti in Vermont, perché per quanto Kurt ti abbia spezzato il cuore, ti assicuro che ha tanto bisogno di te quanto tu di lui, sebbene siate entrambi troppo ottusi per capirlo".  
Finito il discorso, lascia la presa, allontanandosi di un passo. Blaine legge in quegli occhi così stranamente azzurri qualcosa di molto simile alla preoccupazione. Da parte sua, è combattuto; il suo orgoglio si rifiuta di prendere in considerazione l'idea, il suo cuore ha fatto perso un battito nel ricevere notizie insperate su Kurt. Pondera ogni alternativa: e dopo un attimo di esitazione, raccoglie le chiavi da terra e fa per poggiarle nella mano del militare.

"In fondo Fury quando ti ha assunto aveva ragione a dire che il tuo non era un vero sentimento, che sarebbe bastata la prima difficoltà a farti dimenticare Kurt" commenta lo sconosciuto, muovendo leggermente la giacca e rivelando un marchio ben noto: quello davanti a lui è Frank Castle, alias The Punisher, uno dei vigilanti più spietati di tutta New York. Non si chiede che tipo di legami abbia con Kurt; ma la sua mano si stringe, trattenendo improvvisamente le chiavi.

"Da che parte è il Vermont?"

Si dice che in certe condizioni, l'uomo sia portato a fermarsi ed osservare la sua situazione, fare un bilancio dei suoi errori, delle sue vittorie, del suo vissuto.  
Kurt potrebbe dirsi felice; finalmente qualcuno apprezza il suo valore e lo accetta, in un certo senso, per quello che è, dato che l'unica cosa che sembra veramente interessare al suo capo sia la sua mera presenza. Ha completa autonomia d'azione nella sua operazione di difesa, e nei pochi mesi che ha lavorato là lo SHIELD ha perso ogni traccia di Loki e della sua fortezza, nonché delle sue armi. Lo scudo informatico antiradar che ha creato è così potente che non solo non è possibile attaccare in volo la fortezza dall'esterno, ma che i loro missili sono programmati per essere lanciati solo al di fuori del perimetro.  
Alcuni, se fossero a conoscenza della verità, sarebbero pronti a definirlo un traditore su entrambi i fronti. Ha lasciato il New Jersey dopo aver scoperto che Tony Stark e Nick Fury stavano progettando armi d'assalto di cui dotare l'esercito da dei suoi vecchi progetti; non saprebbe dire se è stato Loki a cercare lui, o Kurt a trovarlo: fatto sta che da un paio di mesi a questa parte il conflitto fra i due fratelli askardiani è in una fase di stallo. Lo SHIELD non riesce a penetrare nel loro sistema, Kurt neutralizza i piani bellici di Loki con armi non funzionanti od ostacoli tecnici legittimi, come il perimetro, di cui la semi-divinità non sa nulla. Nessuna delle due parti sospetta il suo intervento in questa situazione indotta di eterno intervallo.  
E' un agente segreto ed è stato addestrato da uno dei migliori team del paese; non possono lamentarsi se ha dovuto apprendere fin troppo presto l'arte della dissimulazione. Ha imparato sulla sua pelle a rendere il suo animo impenetrabile; ha cicatrici profonde, incise nell'anima, che gli ricordano ogni giorno quello che rischierebbe, se esprimesse la sua vera natura. I sorrisi freddi che si scambia con il suo nuovo capo ne sono un esempio: atti di lucida formalità di comune utile. Loki non è un santo, e sarebbe pronto ad ucciderlo per noia, senza alcun rimorso; ma almeno, pensa, non si nasconde dietro ad una maschera.  
Kurt Hummel ha costruito durante quei mesi la perfetta commedia degli errori, un castello di bugie che tiene separate le due parti, garantendo la pace; l'unico problema è che per fare tutto ciò si è dovuto separare dall'unica persona che abbia mai amato, e questo, nonostante i suoi sforzi, gli sta logorando lentamente l'anima.  
Blaine è stata probabilmente l'unica persona nella sua vita a cui non abbia mai mentito, l'unica in grado di guardarlo in faccia e di capire esattamente quel che stesse pensando, nonostante tutte le sue precauzioni. Blaine è stato l'unica persona in quasi ventisei anni di vita che l'abbia mai fatto sentire _vivo_, e forse è per questo che abbandonarlo per tenerlo fuori da tutto ha generato in lui una lenta agonia dell'anima. E' il prezzo da pagare per le sue azioni; ma Kurt non è più così sicuro di voler solvere il suo debito. A cosa serve prendere una rivincita su chi l'ha sempre sottovalutato, se questo vuol dire sparire dalla vita dell'unico che tu abbia mai amato? E che soddisfazione dà vedere il proprio lavoro funzionare, se non puoi condividere i tuoi pensieri con nessuno?  
Prende in mano la fotografia di quella sera sul molo, scattata da un ignaro passante, l'unica immagine che abbia di loro due. Sacrificherebbe qualsiasi missione per poterlo vedere un'ultima volta, e pensando questo chiude gli occhi.

Quando li riapre, Blaine si è chiuso la porta alle spalle, ed è lì davanti a lui.

Per qualche secondo, persino l'aria si ferma nella stanza: i due uomini si fronteggiano, gli occhi dell'uno che si specchiano basiti in quelli dell'altro. Il silenzio rimbomba nelle loro orecchie, ma non sanno trovare le parole per colmarlo; dopotutto, cosa si può razionalmente dire ad un fantasma del passato? Entrambi dopo l'abbandono si erano creati un'idea dell'altro, e adesso, ora che si trovano uno davanti all'altro, gli ologrammi si sono spezzati. Blaine pensava che Kurt fosse tenuto prigioniero nella fortezza di Loki, o che quantomeno fosse obbligato a lavorare per lui, sorvegliato a vista: e invece, davanti al suo ufficio non c'è nessuno, e se non proprio felice, almeno esternamente l'altro sta bene; Kurt credeva di avergli spezzato il cuore, e invece Blaine è lì, grondante di pioggia, infagottato in un suo vecchio maglione, lasciato a casa sua una sera ed evidentemente logorato dall'uso del nuovo proprietario, con una determinazione che non aveva mai visto nei suoi occhi.

Alla fine, è il più grande a rompere gli indugi e prendere la parola.  
"Tu non dovresti essere qui" sussurra Kurt, la voce quasi spezzata "Io sono sparito dalla tua vita".  
Blaine lo fissa con quei suoi occhi così grandi e sinceri, così lontani dalle sue bugie, e si lascia sfuggire una risata delusa, amara.  
"E io ero innamorato di una spia, mi sono dovuto arrangiare" replica il ragazzo, continuando nonostante tutto continua ad osservarlo con affetto e preoccupazione, come se volesse studiare le sue reazioni.  
Kurt distoglie lo sguardo, in preda ad una tempesta di emozioni contrastanti. Da una parte, vorrebbe riuscire a cacciarlo via, a chiudere con quella fase della vita; dall'altra, sa bene che basterebbe anche solo un'altra sua parola, ed i cancelli che lui stesso ha costruito cadrebbero come sabbia al vento: una sola parola, e non desidererebbe altro che tornare fra le sue braccia.  
Blaine sembra notare questa sua incertezza, e tenta la sua ultima carta, cercando di mascherare la sua paura. Non sa se sta facendo la cosa giusta, non sa se Kurt sia d'accordo.

"Dimentichiamo il presente, Kurt" lo supplica, lasciando trasparire tutta la fragilità della sua maschera "Scappiamo via, torniamo al molo e partiamo veramente".  
Ormai anche la spavalderia con cui ha guidato fin lì e si è intrufolato nell'edificio è andata via; c'è solo il suo cuore, totalmente vulnerabile ed in mano a Kurt. Basterebbe una sua parola, e potrebbe crollare proprio in quella stanza, in una vecchia base militare dimenticata da tutti; basterebbe una sua parola, e a questa lui attribuirebbe il potere di cancellare il passato, e di portarli a quel futuro che aveva immaginato insieme a lui. Quel futuro per cui non ha ancora smesso di combattere, quel futuro che l'ha tenuto in vita.  
Kurt alza finalmente la testa, ma la risposta che l'altro stava aspettando non arriva più: un attimo più tardi, infatti, delle guardie sfondano la porta e afferrano Blaine per le braccia. Il ragazzo cerca di divincolarsi, ma i suoi avversari sono troppi e troppo bene addestrati perché una spia improvvisata possa tenerli a bada. Uno di loro, Jefferson, uno dei capi, improvvisamente fa cenno agli altri di fermarsi, e si china con fare beffardo sul ragazzo, caduto in ginocchio, un labbro spaccato e le mani legate a coronare i suoi sforzi.  
"Andiamoci piano con il nostro amico" afferma, con aria di maliziosa intesa, in direzione dei suoi colleghi, indicando lo stemma dello SHIELD che campeggia sulla giacca a vento del giovane "Questo è una spia di Fury, merita un trattamento speciale".  
A quelle parole, Blaine ha un moto di ribellione e scrollando le spalle cerca di liberarsi dalla presa dei suoi oppressori; un colpo di Jefferson, però, lo fa ricadere all'indietro, senza speranza. L'uomo scoppia a ridere e fa cenno di portarlo via, ordine subito eseguito dai suoi aiutanti; sono mesi che non ricevono una reale minaccia, e un interrogatorio ad una spia nemica è sempre un piacere.  
"Grazie della collaborazione, Hummel" commenta con un sorriso maligno, prima di seguire gli altri.  
Durante tutta questa scena, mentre Blaine veniva assalito e soccombeva senza reale speranza, Kurt è rimasto al suo posto, senza reagire, come se stesse osservando la scena da molto lontano, come se non avesse potuto fare nulla per difenderlo. Mentre viene portato via, con una pistola puntata alla schiena, Blaine cerca di incrociare il suo sguardo: per un attimo, i loro sguardi si incontrano; poi, il prigioniero chiude gli occhi, rinunciando alla speranza e lasciandosi andare.

Dopo un secolo volato in un attimo, la porta si richiude, ed il silenzio cala nuovamente nell'ufficio.  
Kurt è ancora fermo al suo posto, immobile, accanto alla scrivania. Si dice che in stato di shock, la causa del dolore sia proprio quella lentezza nel rendersi conto dell'accaduto, mera barriera della mente; Kurt è perfettamente conscio di quel che è successo, ed è questo, paradossalmente, a lacerarlo, quietamente, dall'interno. Tutto intorno a lui è apparentemente silenzio; eppure, nella sua mente rimbombano inesorabilmente rumori da cui dovrebbe essere troppo lontano. Sente il prigioniero che viene trascinato lungo i corridoi interminabili di quella vecchia base, può quasi vederlo scaraventato in una delle stanze che usano per gli interrogatori, trattato alla stregua di un oggetto, perché Blaine per le guardie che lavorano in quel luogo così nell'ombra non è nient'altro che questo: uno svago, un nemico da interrogare, tormentare, seviziare, e forse anche senza reale dolo, perché per loro come persona non ha alcun significato. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti, d'altronde: nessuno di loro non ha mai osservato il crepuscolo con lui nelle lenti notti di giugno, quando persino il sole sembra voler indugiare e prolungare i momenti del buio; nessuno ha mai sentito la sua risata, cristallina e reale, risuonare nella stanza e portare luce a quella che sapeva essere una storia destinata all'oscurità; nessuno l'ha mai accolto fra le proprie braccia, piangente, ed ha mai ringraziato il cielo, o chiunque controlli le loro vite, per avere il privilegio di ascoltare il suo cuore e sentirsi finalmente _vivo_.  
Qual è il protocollo per un cuore dilaniato dall'incertezza? Negli anni, ha studiato e lavorato a migliaia di istruzioni, ideato centinaia di piani, portato a termine missioni che si sarebbero rivelati fallimentari per chiunque altro: adesso, tutta la sua conoscenza si è appena rivelata sabbia al vento, cenere proprio nel momento in cui sarebbe dovuta divampare. Se avesse voluto, sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di neutralizzare le guardie, anche senza armi, anche senza alcun aiuto, perché ha sempre lavorato, è sempre stato _solo_. E invece, mentre Blaine veniva sopraffatto, è rimasto immobile e impassibile all'esterno, come se non avesse saputo e non avesse dovuto fare nulla.  
Adesso, però, è tardi per pentirsi: Blaine è stato portato via, ed anche se per caso riuscisse a sopravvivere ad un interrogatorio condotto per puro sfizio, visto che un impiegato ha ben poche informazioni riservate da custodire, e questo lo sanno anche loro, lo attenderebbe comunque una fine lenta e dolorosa.  
Ha deciso di lavorare con Loki sapendo bene con chi stava per legarsi. Un uomo, se umano non si può definirlo, spietato, crudele, amorale, perché con principi totalmente altri rispetto al mondo che ha scelto di voler provare a sopraffare. Il mondo, però, è ancora libero, nonostante tutto, grazie anche al lavoro nell'ombra di persone come Blaine, e forse Kurt può ancora fare la sua parte per salvarlo. Alza lo sguardo, e la rinnovata speranza che gli brilla negli occhi si scontra con lo sguardo freddo del suo superiore.

"Hai avuto visite" commenta con voce melliflua Loki, avvicinandosi a Kurt e sfiorandogli impudentemente il volto, senza curarsi della volontà dell'altro "Spero non ti abbia lasciato troppo scosso. Personalmente, l'arrivo di quella spia da strapazzo dello SHIELD mi ha preoccupato".  
Kurt rimane impassibile, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Loki cambia improvvisamente espressione e voce, improvvisamente più minaccioso.  
"Non vorrei dover mettere in discussione la fedeltà del mio più caro alleato" continua, con voce sottile "Non vorrei che tentasse di salvare un uomo destinato alla morte. Il suo cuore umano, così debole, già così flebile… non vorrei doverne spezzare due, questa sera".  
L'animo di Kurt si irrigidisce sentendo parlare in quei termini di Blaine da un essere così spregevole, ma sa che esternare i suoi pensieri non porterebbe ad alcun giovamento.  
Loki sembra notare la sua sofferenza e arriva al cuore del discorso, gioendo del dolore che sta per infliggere.  
"Adesso andrò ad ucciderlo, e voglio che tu sia presente" annuncia, aspettandosi che Kurt perda il controllo, che lo supplichi, che si immoli al suo posto, persino.  
Vede Kurt tenere gli occhi bassi, fissare lo schermo del cellulare, che vibra improvvisamente; rimane in silenzio, tanto che Loki si aspetta una scena strappalacrime, una crisi isterica, una qualche reazione alle sue parole.  
Quando il suo sottoposto gli risponde, però, è calmo e soddisfatto, forse fin troppo.

"Ad una condizione: voglio essere io a premere il grilletto".

Dei tanti aggettivi che si potrebbero usare per descrivere la personalità di Frank Castle, 'premuroso' probabilmente non sarebbe una scelta azzeccata. Può essere definito meticoloso nel progettare i suoi piani, creativo nel metterli in pratica, efficiente nell'eliminare i suoi nemici; ma le sue relazioni interpersonali non possono non essere influenzate dal suo stile di vita. Ha pochi conoscenti, e sono ancora meno quelli di cui gli importi ricevere notizie; anche quando però prova il desiderio di mantenere i contatti, è sempre in maniera sporadica e discontinua.  
Frank Castle non ha più una famiglia, e per quella strana serie di concomitanze temporali che ha portato il giovane ed il militare ad incontrarsi in un periodo travagliato delle loro vite, considera Kurt Hummel come qualcosa di molto simile ad un figlio. Nella vita di tutti i giorni, cerca di evitare il coinvolgimento personale, ed è proprio questa sua abilità di estraniarsi dalla partecipazione emotiva a renderlo così efficace nella sua personale lotta contro il crimine; alcuni legami, però, sono più difficili da ignorare rispetto ad altri.  
Kurt è venuto a cercarlo e gli ha raccontato tutta la storia, dai primi sospetti, alla scoperta dello sviluppo dei piani e dei progetti da lui iniziati, fino alla decisione di 'fare un cambiamento drastico'. Non gli ha detto esplicitamente dove sarebbe andato e a fare cosa, ma gli ha lasciato tutti gli indizi per scoprirlo, in caso di necessità. Ha deciso di rintracciarlo per via della sua seconda richiesta: vigilare su Blaine, che prima di allora aveva visto solo in una foto. Non gli sembra un granché, soprattutto dopo averci parlato; molto giovane, sicuramente animato da virtuose intenzioni, preda fin troppo facile delle emozioni. Probabilmente tiene veramente a Kurt, ma in una vera missione non resisterebbe dieci minuti. Inizialmente, non gli interessa: si è limitato a consegnargli le chiavi della vecchia moto di Kurt e ad indicargli la direzione, per poi andarsene, convincendosi di aver esaudito pienamente il suo compito. Lavora per un paio d'ore a dei nuovi piani; la sua mente, tuttavia, è altrove.  
Improvvisamente, il suo cellulare vibra: c'è un nuovo messaggio. Ne legge il contenuto, e sulle prime decide di ignorarlo. Non sono affari suoi, non è la sua battaglia: nulla lo obbliga ad intervenire.  
Il problema dei legami personali, però, è che ti legano a delle convenzioni e ti costringono a condividere dei valori, come la coscienza; e dato che il vizio della coscienza è quello di sapere sempre come farti ritornare sui tuoi passi, poco dopo ha già preso in prestito inconsapevole una delle macchine dello SHIELD, imboccando l'interstatale 27, verso la presunta fortezza di Loki. Forse Kurt non aveva ragione, quando diceva che avere qualcuno per cui preoccuparsi ti rende una persona migliore; certamente, però, ti porta a saper agire.

Esistono alcune persone particolari, alcuni spiriti, che nulla, né la minaccia di morte, né la sofferenza fisica portata al suo estremo, né la morte nel cuore, può portare alla distruzione. Se ne incontrano in tempo di pace, così come in tempo di guerra; e Blaine Anderson, sorprendentemente, è uno di loro.  
Anche mentre viene interrogato, umiliato, denigrato, continua a resistere con la stoica calma dei forti, senza dar segni di cedimento, nonostante il dolore. Riesce a pensare coerentemente, ed è questo che lo mantiene lucido; sa che, per quanto terribile, quell'interrogatorio non durerà in eterno, e cerca un pensiero a cui aggrapparsi, qualcosa su cui focalizzare l'attenzione. Trova Kurt. Non riesce a spiegarsi cosa ci faccia in una base militare in Vermont, a lavorare per un signore alieno intenzionato a conquistare la Terra e soggiogare tutti i suoi abitanti: eppure, quando l'hanno portato via, è riuscito a guardarlo in faccia, e per quello che lo conosce, Kurt non è felice. Forse c'è qualcosa che gli sta nascondendo, che sta nascondendo a tutti; oppure, forse, molto più semplicemente Kurt ha cambiato consapevolmente fazione, e adesso è solo qualcuno che pensava di conoscere bene. In entrambi i casi, averlo rincontrato in quelle condizioni rimane comunque meglio di non averlo rivisto affatto.  
All'inizio ha chiuso gli occhi, per non lasciarsi suggestionare troppo da quello che sarebbe accaduto. Il dolore in una missione a volte è acutizzato semplicemente dalla troppa importanza che gli si attribuisce, o almeno così gli aveva detto Kurt una delle loro prime notti passate insieme, quando sfilandogli la maglia aveva notato tutti i segni che il suo mestiere gli aveva lasciato. Le più recenti risalivano a quello stesso pomeriggio, e Kurt, si rende conto solo ora che forse le sue erano solo bugie per non farlo preoccupare, gli aveva detto che era riuscito a mantenere la concentrazione necessaria solo perché sapeva che lui lo stava aspettando. Kurt è una persona dal carattere forte, temprata dalle avversità; Blaine non ha mai saputo da dove attingerla, quella forza.

Improvvisamente, il suo interrogatorio ha termine. Viene tirato in piedi, e le corde che gli stringevano i polsi sciolgono di colpo, attraversate da una lama. Ad essere l'agente segreto che non è mai stato, sarebbe questo il momento più adatto per tirare fuori una tecnica mista di arti marziali e fuggire: lui però in quel momento è solo un uomo portato al limite della sopportazione fisica, col fiato corto ed il petto costellato da fitte dolorosissime in corrispondenza dei polmoni. Non certo le condizioni ideali per fare Karate Kid.  
Chiude gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di fare appello al suo poco coraggio. Quando li riapre, Kurt e Loki sono davanti a lui.  
Di Loki Blaine ha visto gli identikit nei vari rapporti che ha stampato su di lui; è più alto di entrambi, ed il disegno digitalizzato non rende giustizia al vero fascino che emana; tuttavia, l'attenzione del giovane prigioniero è inevitabilmente catturata dal secondo uomo. Nonostante l'evidente stress, mascherato – e non è facile accorgersene- da un'espressione apparentemente neutra e seria, e nonostante il confronto diretto con una semi-divinità nordica, Kurt ai suoi occhi rimane la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto, la persona di cui si è innamorato, almeno nella sua mente.  
Non può fare a meno di sorridergli, nonostante tutto. Forse spera persino che Kurt abbia un piano, e che stia aspettando fino all'ultimo secondo utile per metterlo in pratica. E' una mera utopia, un'illusione che tuttavia riesce a rincuorarlo quel poco che basta a raddrizzare le spalle e a guardare in faccia l'Askardiano senza troppo timore. Un'illusione che dura fin quando non vede Kurt indurire lo sguardo e far passare una mano sotto la giacca, tirando fuori la sua vecchia semiautomatica d'ordinanza. Improvvisamente capisce la ragione della fine dell'interrogatorio e dell'espressione soddisfatta di Loki, in contrasto con quella tirata e concentrata di Kurt, e la realtà lo investe completamente. Quella non è una missione di salvataggio in extremis; è un'esecuzione.  
Se ne rende conto, e il suo cuore non può fare a meno di sobbalzare quando vede Kurt alzare l'arma e prendere la mira; pensa che non gli dirà addio, e che va bene così, perché faciliterà la cosa per entrambi. Improvvisamente, però, Loki interviene, facendogli abbassare la pistola.  
"Non così di fretta, Hummel" esclama con voce cantilenante, facendo cenno alle guardie di seguirlo "Devo conferire un momento con i miei uomini in privato, e non vorrei perdermi la scena per nulla al mondo".  
Kurt rimane immobile ed annuisce, anche se qualcosa di strano, una sorta di impeto gli attraverso il volto. L'askardiano ride fra sé e sé, per poi uscire dalla stanza, seguito da tutti i suoi uomini. Evidentemente pensa che Kurt rispetterà gli ordini, che coglierà al volo l'occasione per dire addio a Blaine o per cercare di salvarlo. Né il suo capo né tantomeno il prigioniero si aspettano quello che arriva a fare.  
Kurt fa un passo in avanti e lo guarda dritto in faccia, lasciandogli vedere i sentimenti contrastanti che si stanno riflettendo nei suoi occhi; poi, alza nuovamente la pistola e prende un attimo per puntarla, come se lui, un tiratore scelto dei Servizi Segreti, non fosse stato addestrato ad eseguire colpi perfetti, fatali al primo tentativo.  
Blaine non riesce ad avere pensieri profondamente filosofici, o razionali; l'unico pensiero vagamente coerente che attraversa la sua mente è cercare di smettere di tremare come una foglia, per facilitargli il compito.

"Ti ho amato, Blaine. Buona fortuna"

La sua voce è tremante, ma inequivocabile su quale sia stata la sua scelta.  
Si definisce dead shot un colpo sicuramente fatale, mirato a finire la vittima nel minor tempo e con la minor sofferenza possibile. Blaine non riesce a rispondere, ma solo a spalancare gli occhi; un secondo più tardi, Kurt preme due volte in rapida sequenza il grilletto, ed una spinta al torace lo butta all'indietro.  
Il mondo si ribalta, per poi perdere definitivamente luce.

La foresta di Colidge offre un paesaggio spettrale, in pieno inverno. Il bianco abbagliante della neve si scontra con i tronchi ed i lunghi rami degli aceri, ora privi di foglie, che si intersecano fin quasi a coprire la visuale del cielo. Il vento soffia inesorabilmente, ostacolato solo dai vecchi e spogli alberi, creando un fischio sinistro che serpeggia tutt'attorno al bosco.  
In questo clima spettrale, una figura curva su se stessa sta arrancando al limitare del sentiero, vicino agli alberi. Cammina piano, a fatica, come se fosse allo stremo delle forze; è in maniche di camicia, e sta portando in braccio un altro uomo, poco più di un ragazzo, incosciente. Anche lui non sembra molto più anziano, per la verità; solo, molto meno _vivo_. Improvvisamente, lo sconosciuto alza gli occhi, rivelando due occhi azzurri e gelidi; si guarda intorno, come se sperasse di trovare aiuto: non c'è nulla. Riprende a camminare, stringendo il corpo apparentemente senza vita dell'altro più vicino a sé. Pochi passi, più tardi, una radice si frappone fra lui e il suo cammino: non riesce ad evitarla, e crolla in ginocchio, curandosi solo di non perdere la presa. Solo allora, sembra rendersi conto che la situazione è senza via d'uscita. Sospira, quasi cercando di disfarsi delle ultime energie, per poi trascinarsi sotto ad un albero, appoggiando la schiena al tronco e portando l'altro con sé.  
Kurt Hummel ha sempre creduto nella speranza; adesso, non riesce più a trovarne. Dopo avergli sparato, ha cercato il polso, e non avendolo trovato, lo ha sollevato; e così, in pilota automatico, si è fatto strada fra le guardie, allibite, e Loki, che ha tentato di fermarlo. E' andato avanti, facendolo scostare col solo sguardo, sempre con il cadavere di Blaine fra le braccia; e così, è arrivato fino alla foresta, dando fondo alla sua forza di volontà. Adesso che anche quella si è esaurita, però, non può far altro che lasciarsi cadere a terra, accanto all'unica persona che abbia veramente amato, per attendere che la morte li riunisca, finalmente. Sa che non si può morire di solo amore; ma prima o poi torneranno sicuramente a cercarlo, e conta che lo uccidano definitivamente. Non gli importa molto, in realtà; aveva già ucciso varie volte, in missione, ma stavolta ha sparato a Blaine, e questo, inevitabilmente, ha spezzato anche il suo cuore.  
Con un ultimo sforzo, gira il busto e si protende verso il ragazzo, per guardarlo un'ultima volta. La neve e la morte non sono riusciti a scalfire del tutto la bellezza del suo volto; il pallore lo fa sembrare più giovane, e fa risaltare i boccoli neri che gli incorniciano ribelli il volto. Solo un piccolo particolare disturba quella perfetta armonia di linee e colori che è il volto del suo amato; dalla tempia scende un rivolo di sangue, probabilmente dall'interrogatorio, e quella riga rossa è totalmente fuori luogo, ricorda il passato, ricorda quello che ha sofferto, che lui, Kurt, con la sua stupidità, gli ha fatto soffrire. Così, gli passa una mano sul volto, per cancellare con la manica il sangue, e nel farlo, appoggia l'altra mano sul petto del ragazzo; e qui, ha nell'ordine tre grandi sorprese.  
La prima è che, non appena le sue dita sfiorano il volto dell'amato, sente che la sua pelle è troppo calda, quasi febbricitante per appartenere ad un morto. Per di più, non appena lo tocca, gli sembra che il viso di Blaine si contragga in una smorfia di dolore.  
La seconda è che, nel ritrarsi dallo spavento, sfiora inavvertitamente il petto del ragazzo, ed il suo cuore perde un battito. Sotto al maglione di Blaine, sente un tessuto ruvido e rigido: un giubbotto antiproiettile, del genere creato per non essere notato da fuori, ma proteggere gli agenti sotto copertura.  
La terza gli è fatale. Dei fari abbagliano improvvisamente la scena; una portiera sbatte, e si rende conto che un uomo sta venendo verso di loro. Un'ombra cala su entrambi, e vedendo sulla giacca dello sconosciuto un teschio bianco stagliarsi nell'oscurità che li circonda, sente la mano di Blaine stringersi al suo polso, e con un ultimo sospiro rovescia gli occhi all'indietro.

Il Morrison's Barrio non è un locale per signorine. Fondato negli anni '60, è un incrocio fra una fumosa bettola ed una balera; non è elegante, ma garantisce ballo ed anonimato, ed è per questo che Blaine l'ha eletta a sua seconda casa. Il medico non gli ha certo prescritto di passare tutte le sere in un seminterrato fumoso, né tantomeno di bere con moderazione whiskey ogni sera; ma l'aria di tristezza e struggente nostalgia che si respira in quel luogo permea quella parte di sé che la medicina non ha potuto guarire: l'anima. La spalla gli fa ancora male, ma in maniera soffusa, quasi come un'eco. La prima pallottola è andata a segno, quella rivolta al torace è rimbalzata contro la maglia antiproiettile che portava sotto i vestiti; è stato fortunato a sopravvivere, ma i ricordi di quella notte non lo abbandonano. Solo quando si trova al Morrison's, per qualche ora, può permettersi di staccare un po'. I suoi ricordi sembrano distaccarsi dalla sua mente e perdersi fra il fumo che aleggia nel locale, quando balla. Giovane, affascinante e con l'aria melanconica, non passa sera senza che riceva almeno un invito da entrambi i sessi. La sua ritrosia, però, è diventata leggendaria, quasi quanto il suo fascino: non si rifiuta mai di ballare, ma nessuno di quanti l'hanno incontrato conosce nulla di lui, oltre al nome. Evidentemente, il suo passato nasconde un qualche oscuro segreto, o almeno questa è la versione che serpeggia fra gli avventori. Un po' di segretezza, in realtà, non gli dispiace, soprattutto adesso che sta cercando di pianificare il suo futuro. Sta considerando l'idea di tornare allo SHIELD, ma come agente operativo. Loki è ancora latitante, e deve trovarlo; non per sé, ma per qualcuno che pensava di conoscere. E' proprio a questo che sta pensando, mentre volteggia in una vivace polka con una ragazza di cui conosce appena il nome, distrattamente. Gira su sé stesso, ma prima ancora di ritornare su due piedi, si sente tirare di lato da una forza sconosciuta che gli cinge il braccio. Si volta, ed il suo sconosciuto assalitore senza lasciare la presa dalla sua mano sinistra, gli posa un braccio sulla destra. Cala improvvisamente il silenzio nella sala, la musica, suonata dal vivo, si ferma, e nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano, quando quegli occhi azzurri tornano a guardarlo, Blaine sente un tuffo al cuore. E' solo un attimo; poi, lo sconosciuto rivolge un cenno all'orchestra, ed appoggia con decisione la gamba all'indietro. I musicisti interpretano il suo gesto, e ben presto un tipo di musica molto diverso risuona nella sala. Il non più sconosciuto si allontana, sempre tenendo la propria destra sulla sua sinistra, per poi riavvolgersi nella sua presa e scivolare, piegando una gamba. Blaine lo aiuta istintivamente a scendere a terra, e poi lo solleva in aria, facendolo saltare. L'uno, incomprensibilmente, si fida dall'altro, ed è così che danno vita ad una coreografia mai vista, altalenante, in cui i due ballerini si attraggono, ed allo stesso tempo si allontanano, come se stessero combattendo. E' un tango di sensualità disperata, violento, estremo; ogni volta che i loro corpi di scontrano, Blaine sente contro la sua stessa volontà una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena, e sente il corpo dell'altro fremere sotto la sua presa. E' catartico, in un certo senso; un po' come se sei mesi della sua vita si fossero concentrati in pochi minuti. Improvvisamente, così come era iniziato, il loro tango finisce; il suo compagno inarca la schiena all'indietro, e quando ritorna su, Blaine lo costringe a fronteggiarlo.

"Blaine" mormora, scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte. Ha un'espressione seria, concentrata, un'espressione che ha visto solo in un'altra occasione: quella notte nella foresta di Coldridge. Il sudore gli imperla la fronte, ed i mesi di assenza l'hanno come invecchiato improvvisamente, ma nonostante ciò, improvvisamente Blaine lo riconosce.

"Kurt" risponde, e non con l'astio dell'abbandono che ha provato per del tempo, ma quasi sollievo. Castle non glielo ha mai detto esplicitamente, ma Blaine ha capito che è stato Kurt a mandargli un messaggio con la loro posizione, e a scomparire da tutti, dallo SHIELD, ma soprattutto da lui, prima del suo risveglio.

"Forse mi chiederai perché sono tornato" osserva, con una punta di timore nella voce, quasi si aspettasse e desiderasse l'odio dell'altro. Blaine, però, non ha bisogno di spiegazioni: il suo passato non può essere cancellato in un attimo, così come il dolore che ha provato.

"No" gli risponde seccamente, allontanando da lui. Vede Kurt crollare di fronte ai suoi occhi, ma non vuole fare nulla per aiutarlo; ha sofferto troppo, per troppo tempo.

"Ti ho amato" mormora l'agente, cercando di rendere la sua voce udibile e trattenere le lacrime, "Credo basti".

Fa per andarsene, ma improvvisamente, Blaine lo afferra e lo riporta vicino a sé: Kurt non oppone resistenza.

"Non mi interessa perché te ne sei andato" gli spiega, asciugandogli una lacrima che, ribelle, solca la sua pelle nivea "Mi interessa perché vuoi rimanere"

"Perché sei l'unica persona con cui posso permettermi di avere paura"

Non c'è bisogno di rispondere ad una tale affermazione, non ne esistono parole adatte. Solo, mentre Blaine lo stringe a sé e lo bacia appassionatamente, Kurt sente qualcosa scorrergli lungo l'anulare sinistro.

E' una fedina di titanio, nulla di speciale o perfetto; eppure, è destinata a rimanere lì, nonostante tutto e tutti.

Finalmente, Kurt risponde al bacio, e per la prima volta in vita sua, si sente _vivo_.


End file.
